By My Side
by NathanScott23
Summary: Fanfic request. What happened after Haley asked Nathan if he thought she was fat? [Naley. One Shot]


Hey guys! I haven't had a fic update in a while, sorry about that. School was getting in the way, but I survived year 11, so I guess that's something to be proud of. This is a fic request from Stacie (naleyforevernalways23), so here it is hun. Also, guess I should apologize for this being below standard (in my opinion anyway), coz I had a major case of writers block with it. Oh well, can't always win. Either way, reviews are appreciated but not essential. This is sorta my Christmas present to you all. It's a little ficlet with no definite plot, but hey, who can beat Naley luvin? Happy holidays and enjoy (as best you can. lol)!

**By My Side**

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

**- "Chasing Cars" Snow Patrol**

"Do you think I'm fat?" Haley looked sadly up at her husband.

"What? Haley! No, of course you're not!"

She nodded and glanced away, refusing to meet his gaze. He placed a finger gently under her chin and tilted her head, "Haley James Scott, look at me. You're not fat; you're the most gorgeous girl, woman, wife, whatever alive."

She smiled at his words and pushed herself forward slightly to kiss him on the forehead.

"And even if you were fat – which you're not!" he added hastily at the look of warning in her eyes, "I'd still love you anyway."

Haley raised an eyebrow, "good save Scott."

"What makes you think that in the first place?"

"Rachel, aka – skanky ho bitch," Haley puffed crossly. Nathan frowned angrily, "Hales, I'm so sorry. She's probably just jealous she's not you."

"Why? Coz I have you? Because that seems to be the main reason, she wants to get in your pants," Haley murmured softly.

Nathan sighed, "Haley, I swear, I'm not into her. I never was, never will be. It was always you…always and forever, remember?"

Haley felt like crying in frustration.

"Then why are you spending so much time with her? It's not as if you two could possibly be best buddies."

He shook his head sharply, "I need answers Hales. I need to know what happened down there."

"And you assume she does?" Haley countered, "She would've been unconscious even longer than you were."

"Maybe so, but she probably saw something before I got there."

Haley exhaled deeply, "I suppose I can't stop you from doing what you have to do, if it'll help you gain closure."

Nathan smiled slightly, "thanks Hales. I know this is hard for you, and I love you for understanding."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just remember, if she so much as touches you, smiles at you, looks at you…then I'm beating her ass."

Nathan smirked, "now that's the Hales I know. Keep it up, you're turning me on."

Haley giggled and slapped his arm. He shifted from his spot above her to instead lie next to her on the bed.

She turned to face him, reaching out affectionately to trace her finger lightly across his jaw. His eyes fluttered closed at her touch. Silently, her hand trailed down to his chest and across to his upper arm. She liked encircling his bicep with her hand, even though it was so small it couldn't even reach the whole way round. The firm muscle there always made her heart jump. Of course, his whole body was like that. Strong muscles on his arms, legs, chest, abdomen, and especially his back. Oh, his back. It gave her butterflies. Subconsciously now, as if her hand had a mind of its own, it crept from its spot on his bicep, around to his shoulder blades. He groaned and instantly pulled her tightly against his body.

"Easy tiger," Haley giggled, "We've got school tomorrow and it's already late."

"Since when has that ever stopped us?"

"Since I just figured I've got a Calculus quiz tomorrow. And this time, I don't wanna fail because I spent the whole time daydreaming about how good countertop sex was the night before."

Nathan smirked, "that good huh?"

"Yes, that good. Not that your ego needs it." He chuckled.

"Good night Nathan."

"Yeah, uh…night Hales."

Five minutes later, and Nathan's hand was slowly tracing its way from Haley's thigh over the curve of her hip. He discreetly slipped it under her singlet and inched closer and closer to her breast. "Do you honestly think I can't feel that? Or did you think I was asleep? Because the latter would be kinda pervy and creepy," Haley's voice broke through the silence. Nathan laughed, "oh, I definitely knew you were awake…and I definitely knew you could feel it."

"Oh really?"

"Really." His hand finally reached its destination, stopping to rest gently on her breast. He moved closer to kiss her agonizingly slowly and passionately.

"Ooookkkkk, get to bed now Nathan, or you'll never fall asleep."

"Hales! You were actually serious?!"

"Oh shush," Haley placed a finger over his lips, "yes I was really serious." He gave her an evil glare, before taking her finger into his mouth.

"Nathan Scott, that is so unfair, let go this minute!"

"Make me," he mumbled as best he could.

"Fine, here's the deal. You let go straight away, and you get to keep your hand where it is. Take it or leave it."

"Yes ma'am!"

_Five minutes later_

"Nathan! One hand only!"

**The End**

Once again, happy Christmas or whatever you might celebrate.

xoxo, Shevy


End file.
